O Filho do Escorpião
by Athenas de Aries
Summary: Um deslize, uma noite que deveria ser apagada. Três anos depois as dívidas vem de encontro ao feliz casal. Como fazer? O que fazer? Sempre temos de assumir nossos atos. O amor supera? Aviso: conteúdo Yaoi.
1. O susto

**Disclamer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence e esta fic não tem fins lucrativos.

_**Comentários da Autora**: Esta fic nasceu de uma idéia louca. Seja o que Zeus quiser. Não foi betada e ninguém viu a versão final, contudo, uma variante desta fic foi para um concurso do Axia Fórum que eu não cumpri, peço a todos desculpas. Não posso de deixar de agradecer a Áries Sin pela paciência e Nana Pizani por ter lido e julgado a variante e principalmente por ter dado dicas preciosas. Nana, querida, faz algum tempo que não nos falamos por divergência de tempo, mas deixo aqui a minha profunda admiração por você e pelo seu trabalho, espero que goste da fic. Comentários construtivos, pós-betagem, são bem aceitos e suplicados. Elogios fazem a cansada autora querer continuar e no mais, a fic, apesar de tudo é Yaoi, se não gosta, pare por aqui. Respeito a todos, espero respeito por mim. Amigas queridas, não vou descrever pois posso esquecer alguém, amo-as! Litha-Chan, carinho grande, sincero e, o tempo aos Deuses pertencem, não sou dona dele, mas sou dona da profunda admiração e ... que tenho por ti. Beijos carinhosos._

* * *

_O filho do Escorpião_

_Flashback_

_Era uma noite estrelada, o calor do verão grego sufocava a todos. Os cavaleiros estavam em uma merecida folga. Mais uma vez foram bem sucedidos em suas missões e Athena continuava em perfeita segurança. Todos se agitavam a procura de planos para que pudessem aproveitar aquela noite como se fosse a última. Milo, o Cavaleiro de Escorpião, tentava de qualquer forma convencer o sério Cavaleiro de Aquário a aproveitar ao menos um pouco a vida, mas este estava irredutível._

_- Camus, vamos sair um pouco. Por favor! – suplicas, olhares sedutores, todo seu acessório de persuasão parecia inútil._

_- Eu já disse que não quero! Vá! _

_Milo saiu do templo de Aquário irritado, deveras desiludido, afinal nunca era atendido. Camus em momento algum dava atenção às suas necessidades. Dirigiu-se, soltando fogo pelas ventas, até o templo de Escorpião. Vestiu-se com o esmero característico e partiu. A noite esperava por ele, ela sempre esperava por ele. Como Camus não queria acompanhá-lo, que se danasse. Só para variar um pouco, seus companheiros para as noitadas eram Aiória, Shura e Saga, os héteros do Santuário, mas isso nunca fora problema ou impedimento. Opções sexuais a parte, eram todos amigos. Foram a uma boate da moda – Saint Dance. Milo estava estonteante, sempre fora belo, mas naquela noite estava perfeito, maravilhoso, não existiam palavras que pudessem descrevê-lo naquele dia. Talvez a mágoa que sentia naquele momento se refletisse de maneira inversa, deixando-o mais brilhante. Todas as mulheres e homens caíram em cima dele como abelhas ao mel. Não seria capaz de trair Camus com outro, mas com outra..._

_Escolheu uma bela mulher ao acaso. A mais bela do lugar. Ele era Milo de Escorpião e nada para ele era o suficiente além do melhor. Nunca se permitira ter menos do que tudo. Sofrera o suficiente em sua vida e lutara mais ainda para dar-se o luxo de escolher. Naquela noite não fora diferente. Tomara para si a melhor, aquela que todos queriam e só ele poderia ter. Dançaram, beberam, se beijaram e, como era o esperado, acabaram a noite em um motel qualquer. Um prazer volúvel e passageiro todavia deveras necessário naquele momento. O grande amor do belo escorpiano continuava, e sempre continuaria, no Santuário. Era para ele que voltaria, talvez arrependido, talvez altivo, mas sempre voltaria, era fato. Chegou no Santuário apenas no dia seguinte, nem antes, nem depois. Dormiu por todo o dia, nem mais, menos. Quando anoiteceu voltou ao templo de Aquário, cabisbaixo e ao mesmo tempo com uma agradável sensação de dever cumprido. Contou a Camus a verdade. Humilhou-se, pediu desculpas, era especialista nisso apesar de não conseguir ver a real necessidade de tanto, entretanto, no amor, tudo era permitido e factível. Brigaram, xingaram-se, fizeram as pazes, se amaram. Acabaram na cama. Ficaram juntos e nunca mais existiram puladas de cercas ou noites nos braços de uma qualquer. Essa história, essa noite, esse deslize ficou esquecido nas areias do passado como deveria ser com qualquer casal de amantes. Somos humanos, temos o direito de errar. Um por não ceder, o outro por se exceder. Fichas na mesa. Sentimentos pesados. O amor venceu e o que se passou... se passou._

_Fim do Flashback_

Três anos depois...

Milo andava calmamente no shopping com Camus. Não era o programa preferido de nenhum dos dois, mas nesse dia tornou-se um mal necessário. Estavam escolhendo smokings para o casamento de Shura e Shina, seriam os padrinhos. Tudo por uma causa justa. Finalmente a italiana conseguira domar o espanhol. Milo lamentara perder o amigo de farra, Camus aplaudira, menos um tresloucado no Santuário. Conseguiram, depois de algumas intempéries logísticas, comprar as roupas. Decidiram ir ao cinema relaxar e depois se sentaram na praça de alimentação para um lanche. Tentavam tornar a tortura um pouco mais suportável, fito que, ida ao shopping era uma opinião comum: tortura. Contudo em qualquer lugar em que estivessem juntos qualquer mazela se tornava mais suportável.

Estavam calmamente comendo, conversando sobre o nada e sobre o tudo. Plaft! Uma mulher se aproximou e deu um sonoro tapa no rosto de Milo. Parecia cena de cinema nonsense. Ele levantou-se pronto para revidar quando viu que era uma mulher. Cobriu com a mão a face avermelhada, nada mais poderia fazer além de tentar entender o motivo da agressão, mas antes mesmo que tivesse tempo de perguntar algo...

- Seu cachorro! Sem vergonha! Safado! Procuro-te por mais de dois anos. Só me contou mentiras!

- Será que poderia ser mais objetiva ao xingá-lo e nos esclarecer o porquê desta agressão? – pela primeira vez Camus se manifestara, com uma calma que estava longe de sentir. Sempre controlado, precisava saber todos os detalhes antes de tomar alguma atitude.

- Esse canalha me contou um monte de mentiras, dormiu comigo, sumiu e eu tive que criar o filho dele sozinha.

- Filho?! – Camus e Milo gritaram juntos. A "briga" tornava-se cada vez mais surreal.

- Você só pode estar me confundindo com outra pessoa, nem mesmo de mulher eu gosto! – Milo não conseguia compreender o que aquela maluca queria dizer com "filho". Nunca tivera uma namorada, então não poderia ter um filho. Segundo constava, era preciso um homem e uma mulher estar junto, em uma noite de, o mínimo sexo, para que pudessem fazer um filho. Em sua vida nada era muito convencional, é verdade, mas isso já chegava a beira do bizarro.

- Não foi o que me pareceu àquela noite há três anos atrás na Saint Dance.

Quando ela falou o tempo e o nome da boate um sinal de alerta se acendeu na cabeça de Milo, bem como na cabeça de Camus. Lembraram-se de uma noite, de uma briga, de um porre e uma mulher. Foi como se uma luz brilhasse e todo o conflito retornasse como um fantasma mal educado. O Cavaleiro de Escorpião olhou para a mulher com mais atenção, a reconheceu e, para a surpresa de todos, desmaiou no meio do shopping.

A mulher, Catarina, começou a rir descontroladamente, como se estivesse em um grande show humorístico. Camus concentrou um pouco de cosmo discretamente para acordar o namorado, sendo, acima de tudo, prático, teria muito para resolver o assunto posteriormente. Milo abriu os olhos, ainda acreditando estar a ter um pesadelo.

- Camus, você não acreditará no sonho horrível que eu tive! Pensei que uma louca tinha me falado que eu tinha um filho.

- Mon ange, você não sonhou e a "louca" está aqui ainda rindo. E eu estou sinceramente com inveja de Mu, pois queria ser capaz de sumir dessa pantomima patética a qual estou sendo obrigado a assistir.

- Camus, não é possível. Eu só posso estar sendo vítima de alguma brincadeira de gosto duvidoso.

- Milo, pode ser improvável, mas não é impossível. Você é um cavaleiro, assim como todos nós. Não sabemos exatamente o quanto o desenvolvimento de nossos cosmos influi em nossa fertilidade. É ela, não é?

Milo sabia exatamente do que o outro falava. Camus lembrou-se nitidamente daquela noite, assim como ele lembrara. Nunca imaginara, nem em seus piores pesadelos de terror que aquela noite pudesse ter tido alguma conseqüência além da briga de ambos. Fora apenas mais uma briga. Apenas mais uma noite. Somente uma mulher. Porém, não adiantava mais se esconder. Estufou o peito de ar e resolveu ver até onde o show continuaria.

- Sim. É ela.

- Então creio que deve dar mais atenção à história que ela está a contar.

Nesse momento foram interrompidos pela mulher que ouvia a discussão sem entender absolutamente nada, afinal, ela era apenas uma vítima, ou não?

- Será que os dois pombinhos poderiam me esclarecer do que falam.Não pense, Miro Scorpion ou seja lá quem você for, que vai fugir agora que te encontrei!

A peça estava pronta, o circo estava armado, e os palhaços estavam no picadeiro, bastava apenas que o espetáculo começasse. Ninguém sabia o fim, mas todos temiam as conseqüências.


	2. Confronto com a Verdade

Disclamer: Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem. Direitos reservados aos seus detentores.

Comentários da autora: Este capítulo muda um pouco o tom leve da fic, mas não se preocupem, pretendo voltar as minhas origens, entretanto o tema pede um pouco de reflexão. Este capítulo não foi betado, então perdoem possíveis erros.

Agradecimentos pra lá de especiais: Áries Sin, amiga querida, pelos toques quanto a finalização do capítulo. Theka Dreams e Lhu-Chan por me aguentarem no MSN tentando saber o que fazer com essa história.

Boa leitura! E.. please... não deixem de comentar!!

* * *

O filho do Escorpião II

Camus olhou bem para a mulher a sua frente. Era belíssima. No fundo sentiu-se envaidecido pela mulher que fora desprezada por Milo. Fechou os olhos, afastando qualquer tipo de sentimento tentando concentrar-se. O escorpiano olhava para ambos catatônico, jogado na cadeira.

- Bom, acho que temos um problema aqui. A senhora diz que tem um filho dele, ele nada diz e eu, sinceramente, apesar de compreender de certa maneira o que aqui acontece, gostaria de ter mais detalhes antes de emitir qualquer opinião. Para tanto creio que devemos conversar de maneira civilizada, e não creio que este seja o lugar nem o momento mais apropriado. Mas, se a senhora tem um filho de dois anos, onde ele se encontra?

Antes mesmo que a mulher pudesse falar alguma coisa seu telefone tocou. Ela atendeu nervosamente.

- O QUE?! Não é possível! Irei imediatamente! – desligou o telefone e virou-se para Camus – Acho que você tem razão. Precisamos conversar, mas não posso agora. – Virou-se apressadamente para ir embora.

- Espere. Como poderei encontrá-la? E, não me respondeu onde está a criança.

- Onde está a criança?! Esta peste de dois anos acabou de quebrar uma cadeira de madeira sobre a professora da creche! – abriu a bolsa nervosamente e tirou um cartão – Eis o meu telefone. Não creio que ele vá me ligar, mas... deixa pra lá, preciso ver meu pequeno e o que realmente aconteceu.

Da mesma maneira atabalhoada que a mulher apareceu, sumiu. Camus ficou mudo com o cartão na mão. O cérebro a analisar o mais friamente possível a situação. Uma criança de dois anos que quebra uma cadeira de madeira sobre uma pessoa adulta só poderia mesmo ser filha de Milo. O mesmo gênio e a mesma força. Começava a ficar com pena da mulher. Agarrou o amante pelo braço.

- Vamos embora agora.

Os lanches ficaram abandonados sobre a mesa praticamente intactos. Milo seguia Camus como um zumbi sem compreender o que o outro falava. Sua cabeça só conseguia atinar uma única frase. "Eu tenho um filho, como isso foi possível?" Entrou no carro silencioso. Jogou as bolsas de compras no banco traseiro automaticamente. Não tardaram muito a chegar ao Santuário. Subiram diretamente para o templo de Escorpião sem dar atenção aos demais. Finalmente, sentado no sofá, ou melhor seria dizer, jogado sobre o sofá, pronunciou a primeira frase coerente.

- Camus, e agora?

Camus suspirou. Já perdoara Milo pelos erros passados. Adiantaria alguma coisa repreendê-lo agora? Apesar de saber a resposta, as palavras escapuliram de sua boca sem que pudesse controlar.

- E AGORA?! Eu tenho sempre que resolver as besteiras que VOCÊ faz? Seja homem ao menos um vez na vida! Faça alguma coisa. Ignore, grite, berre, assuma a besteira que fez, case-se com ela. Não importa o quê, mas faça alguma coisa, Milo!! Será que nunca é capaz de pensar nas conseqüências do que faz? Nunca ouviu falar naquele negócio de borracha que as pessoas comumente chamam "camisinha"? – Camus estava vermelho, exaltado, caminhava de um lado para o outro como se isso pudesse resolver alguma coisa. Calou-se quando viu as lágrimas abundantes do amado.

- Eu não sei que atitude tomar. Se a criança é realmente meu filho, eu não sei o que pode acontecer e, quanto à camisinha, eu usei sim, mas estourou! Merda, Camus! Merda, merda, merda! Eu sei que fui irresponsável, inconseqüente e qualquer outra coisa do gênero que queira me acusar, mas eu mudei e por isso estou confuso. Se fosse naquela época eu simplesmente diria a ela para abortar ou me esquecer. Mas hoje não! Não sou mais assim! – o discurso foi interrompido por um soluço dolorido. Um filho! Tinha um filho! Seu sangue!

Camus secou delicadamente o rosto de Milo. Suspirou. Ele realmente mudara. Nunca mais fizera nada que pudesse ser seriamente repreendido. Saía sim, mas voltava em horário normal, parara de beber exageradamente, dedicava-se aos treinos, resolvera cursar a Universidade e estava se tornando um ótimo biólogo. Estava sendo injusto.

- Desculpe.

- Não deve se desculpar. Você tem razão. Estamos nervosos demais, confusos demais, todavia creio que precisamos deixar as acusações de lado. Camus, vai me abandonar?

- Te abandonar? Enlouqueceu de vez?

- Você tem todo o direito de fazê-lo...

- E vontade também, que isso fique claro. Só que não irei deixá-lo, eu não suportaria viver longe de você, a não ser que queira casar-se com a mãe de seu filho.

Silêncio. Ambos calaram-se. Estavam começando a trilhar um caminho perigoso demais, que talvez não tivesse volta. Mãos se entrelaçaram. Olhos se encontraram. Amor. Abraçaram-se. Os cabelos se misturaram, as lágrimas se misturaram. Separaram-se dolorosamente.

- Camus, vamos parar de falar besteira, de pensar besteira. Eu o vi conversando com ela. O que você acha, a criança que ela falava deve ser mesmo minha?

- Eu tenho certeza absoluta. – Camus então contou a Milo o curto diálogo que tivera com a mulher antes dela evaporar.

- Tudo isso parece um pesadelo, mas as evidências não enganam. Preciso ligar para ela.

- Precisa sim. Quer que eu o acompanhe, ou prefere resolver esse assunto sozinho?

- Camus, este assunto, no final das contas, diz respeito a nós dois, mas eu tenho que resolvê-lo. Se você quiser me acompanhar, será muito bem vindo. Caso ache melhor não, não irei forçá-lo ou repreendê-lo.

- Pois eu faço questão de estar junto, nem que seja para ajudá-la a matá-lo.

Milo sorriu com o gracejo. A convivência estava fazendo muito bem aos dois. Ele mesmo estava mais centrado, por outro lado, Camus abrira-se mais para a vida.

A tarde findara, a noite caíra e os encontrara da mesma maneira, sentados no sofá, catatônicos, cada um ensimesmado em suas próprias reflexões. Um estrondo foi ouvido no Templo de Escorpião. Chuva. Milo levantou-se, rumou para a varanda. A tempestade que assolava o Santuário parecia uma ironia. Deixou que a chuva molhasse seu corpo e se misturasse com as lágrimas. Estava na hora de deixar de ser covarde. Camus apenas o observava de longe. A mudança de menino para homem era perceptível, palpável. O Cavaleiro de Escorpião voltara para dentro do templo, não se preocupando com as gotas que molhavam o assoalho. Pegou o cartão sobre a mesa. Dra. Catarina Nikolaievich, terapeuta. Discou para o telefone que estava sob o nome.

- Boa Noite, sou eu, Miro. Estou ligando para que possamos conversar acerca do assunto que ficou inacabado hoje no shopping.

Só ele sabia o quanto aquelas palavras eram difíceis de serem proferidas. Queria acordar daquele pesadelo e ao mesmo tempo desejava que a criança fosse sua. Gostaria de ter uma pessoa que fosse sangue do seu sangue e, gostaria de poder dar a esta pessoa o que não tivera quando mais necessitara.

"Pensei que não fosse ligar, me surpreendeu, ponto para você. Realmente precisamos conversar. Peço desculpas pela minha reação no shopping, mas você não faz idéia do que se tornou a minha vida desde que o pequeno Hector nasceu. Amo meu filho, mas ele é diferente de qualquer criança que jamais vi."

Milo compreendia a mulher mais do que ela mesma era capaz. Uma criança com sangue de cavaleiro, com cosmo de cavaleiro. O avô de Saori adotara centenas de crianças através da fundação, mas poucos foram aqueles que tinham condições de serem cavaleiros. Era raro, especial e difícil para quem não conhecia o poder do cosmo.

- Faço idéia que sim, se realmente for meu filho. Você nunca me achou porque realmente existem coisas na minha vida que não posso contar a qualquer pessoa. Você terá de saber, mas tem de estar pronta a acreditar no inacreditável.

"Tudo que me falou é mentira? Seu nome é mesmo Miro?"

- Nem tudo que falei é mentira, meu nome é Milo ou Miro, depende da pronúncia. Realmente trabalho para uma organização filantrópica, a Fundação Graad, mas tem mais, muito mais. E é esse mais que pode explicar a "diferença" que você vê em seu filho. Ele provavelmente é especial, mas muito mais especial do que você sequer é capaz de sonhar. Está pronta para acreditar?

Catarina emudeceu. O que aquele homem teria a contar, a mostrar, que necessitasse tanto que ela estivesse pronta a acreditar?

"Você é mesmo gay?"

Milo riu. De tudo que ela teria que saber, esse detalhe era o menos relevante. Ela precisava estar pronta para acreditar. Seria confrontada com uma realidade que para a humanidade era apenas lenda. Como contar que já morrera? Como contar que era capaz de circundar o mundo em poucos minutos apenas correndo? Encostou a cabeça na parede. Acalmou-se. Por partes, tudo deveria ser mostrado e explicado por partes, pelo bem da criança, pelo bem de seu filho.

- Sim, sou. Aquele homem que me acompanhava no shopping é meu companheiro. Eu gostaria de conhecer a criança. Você gostaria de conhecer a minha casa?

Ela pensou. E se ele fosse um psicopata qualquer? Se quisesse fazer algum mal a ela e ao filho? Por outro lado, só ele teria as respostas e não conseguia ver ou sentir maldade naquele homem. Não era uma escolha fácil. Deu-se a ele inconseqüentemente, deveria estar pronta para o que o futuro reservara. Entregou-se e ao filho na mão de Deus. Aceitaria a proposta dele.

"Sim, eu gostaria."

- Irei buscá-la. Estarei aí em poucos minutos. Mora no endereço do cartão?

"Sim. Estaremos prontos."

O telefone fora desligado. Estava feito. Agora não tinha mais volta. Em apenas um dia, toda paz, estabilidade e simplicidade que conquistaram fora jogada por terra. Camus olhou para Milo pesaroso. A intimidade deles seria completamente invadida por uma estranha, mas era necessário. Existia uma criança inocente, especial, que não merecia ter o mesmo destino de abandono, dúvidas e dor que eles mesmos tiveram na infância. Deixaram de ser importantes em prol do futuro e quiçá em prol do Santuário e da Deusa.

- Vá, você está fazendo a coisa certa.

- Obrigado. Precisarei muito de seu apoio.

- O terá.

Milo secou-se, vestiu uma roupa simples e discreta. Pegou as chaves do carro. Desceu as escadarias pensando em como explicar quem era, mas não tinha outro jeito, teria de fazê-lo de uma forma ou de outra. Então que fosse logo. Quanto antes as coisas se esclarecessem antes elas se resolveriam, para melhor ou para pior.

-- X --

Hector corria impaciente pelo pequeno apartamento. O espaço não era o suficiente para ele. Um toque de telefone. Ele chegara. Catarina pegou o garoto pelas mãos e desceu as escadas. Um belo carro estava parado à porta de sua residência. Pelo menos, aparentemente, aquele homem poderia ajudá-la a dar uma criação digna para o filho. Não passava necessidade, mas sonhara dar ao filho a melhor educação possível, todas as possibilidades.

Quando a criança se aproximou, Milo sentiu imediatamente o poderoso cosmo que crescia dentro de um menino de apenas dois anos de idade. Certamente era seu filho, não precisava de mais prova alguma. Elevou seu próprio cosmo chamando pelo garoto. Como por encanto, Catarina assistiu atônita uma aura dourada envolver o homem e a criança que acalmou-se como por encanto, andou em direção ao cavaleiro e aninhou-se em seu colo. O filho nunca se aproximava de ninguém, não deixava-se ser tocado por outra pessoa além dela própria e mesmo ela não conseguia acalentá-lo daquela maneira. Sentiu uma ponta de ciúme como se a criança, apesar de ter saído de dentro dela, na verdade, pertencesse àquele desconhecido.

Milo aninhou o pequeno em seu colo. Seu coração abrandou-se. Era seu filho, viu-se quando pequeno. Jurou, naquele momento, que não deixaria que seu rebento sofresse abandono, rejeição, medo de si mesmo. Daria ao filho o amor que todo ser humano merecia ter e mostraria a ele que é possível ser feliz, mesmo com a responsabilidade que a diferença de sua natureza acarretava.

- O que você fez, o que aconteceu aqui?

- Isso faz parte do que sou e do que ele é. O nome disso é cosmo. Uma força interna que todo ser humano tem, só que em alguns é mais desenvolvida, este é o meu caso e o caso de nosso filho. Ele é muito novo, não sabe como controlar o cosmo, eu mesmo levei anos para aprender. Eu apenas alinhei a minha energia com a dele e a controlei, por isso ele se acalmou.

- Eu posso fazer isso?

- Talvez, com treino, se quiser, possa desenvolver sua própria cosmo-energia, acredito que a sua não deva ser desprezível, caso contrário a dele não seria tão forte. Mas só Athena poderá dizer alguma coisa. Nunca testei ou treinei uma pessoa adulta. Realmente não saberia afirmar assim, de supetão.

- Athena, a Deusa? Não me faça rir. É apenas mitologia.

- Não, não é. Athena existe, está viva e encarnada. Você irá conhecê-la, bem como a seu Santuário e a seus guardiões. Eu sou um deles. Cavaleiro de Ouro da Constelação de Escorpião. Milo – ou Miro se preferir – Scorpion.

- Não sei se estou pronta para acreditar.

- Se quiser ver acompanhe-me.

Milo entregou o garoto adormecido em seus braços à mãe e entrou no carro. Abriu a porta e aguardou. Para Catarina era tudo muito novo, muito estranho. Resolveu seguir seus instintos e acompanhá-lo. O caminho não foi longo. Chegaram rapidamente a um enorme portão que abriu-se automaticamente. Não conseguia ver muita coisa além, era como se uma bruma escondesse tudo. Milo estacionou o carro.

- Daqui em diante seguiremos a pé. Deixe-me levá-lo são muitas escadas. – pegou a criança nos braços novamente, era leve como uma pluma. – Siga-me. – andou por uma pequena trilha e logo as 12 casas descortinaram-se a frente de uma estupefata mulher.

Observou o semblante de Catarina alterar-se, a surpresa, o susto, a descrença, o medo alternavam-se. Não conseguia supor nem parte do que ela poderia estar sentindo, para ele tudo sempre fora natural. Crescera em um orfanato e ali. Isolado do mundo "real" em sua própria verdade. Sentia necessidade de consolá-la, mas não tinha esse direito. Não deveria magoá-la mais oferecendo algo que nunca poderia dar. Ela precisava aceitar e acreditar por si mesma. Vestiu uma máscara de impassibilidade que estava longe de sentir e começou a narrar, como um atencioso guia turístico.

- Estas são as casas dos guardiões de ouro de Athena, um para cada signo do Zodíaco. Venha, o caminho é longo, caso sinta-se cansada, eu a levo, não há problemas.

- Você agüentaria subir essas escadas comigo e com ele no colo?

- Sem problema algum e muito mais rápido do que você é capaz de supor, mas vamos como pessoas normais.

Começaram a subir as escadas, parando em frente ao templo de Áries. Mu, seu guardião, não encontrava-se em casa, provavelmente estaria em Virgem. Apenas esticou a mão apresentando o primeiro templo do Zodíaco. Pediu passagem a Aldebaran, que simplesmente acenou com a cabeça, percebera algo estranho, sentira o cosmo da criança adormecida, dessa vez Milo estava realmente encrencado. Saga esboçou uma pergunta, mas calou-se diante do olhar de Milo. Tão logo passaram a casa de câncer, Catarina ofegava.

- Deixe-me levá-la.

Ela acenou, sem fôlego até mesmo para responder. A subida até ali fora longa e íngreme. Observou o homem a seu lado, nem mesmo uma leve gota de suor, era como ele não tivesse dado mais de dois passos. Hector continuava adormecido no colo do pai. Milo entregou-o a ela e pegou ambos no colo. Acelerou um pouco o passo, que a ela pareceu uma correria desabalada. Em poucos segundos estava a porta de sua própria casa. Camus os aguardava. Sentira o cosmo do amado a chegar.

- Seja bem vinda a nossa casa. Templo de Escorpião. Sou Camus, o Cavaleiro da Constelação de Aquário. – olhou para mulher sem fôlego a sua frente – Milo, até onde ela subiu sozinha?

- Depois de câncer.

Camus apenas sacudiu a cabeça e abriu passagem, indicou a ela o confortável sofá.

- Vou pegar água, descanse, temos muito tempo aqui.


	3. Quebra de Rotina

**Disclamer: **Não custa nada continuar a avisar que os personagens de Saint Seyia não me pertencem e esta fic não tem fins lucrativos.

**Comentários da Autora: **Esta história já mudou de rumos na minha cabeça algumas dezenas de vezes, daí a demora na postagem, agradeço a compreensão... mas chega desse negócio formal! Agradecimentos pra lá de especiais para Áries Sin pela ajuda e pela betagem desse capítulo. Como não podia deixar de ser, dedicatória especial para meu amorzinho Lhu-Chan. E, para todos que lêem essa história (não sei se aquele acento caiu, mas sou jurássica mesmo) muito obrigada e não deixem de comentar.

* * *

**Capítulo 3 - Quebra de Rotina**

Contar a história dos "Cavaleiros do Zodíaco" para uma incrédula Catarina foi uma das tarefas mais árduas enfrentadas pelos dois cavaleiros dourados. A cada instante eram interrompidos, provas eram pedidas, enfim, foi um exercício de paciência. Findo o processo, Hector dormia calmamente no colo da pai, Camus preparava uma refeição a guiza de acalmar-se , Catarina andava de um lado para outro falando palavras desconexas e Milo soprava a franja enquanto acalentava o pequeno.

- Vamos jantar, creio que depois de alimentados as informações não seja tão indigestas.

- Milo, a última coisa que eu posso pensar agora é em comer.

- Lamento quanto a você, pois eu vou aproveitar os dotes culinários de Camus. – Milo levantou-se e dirigiu-se à mesa primorosamente posta por Camus.

Catarina não teve muita opção e acabou por juntar-se ao s cavaleiros dourados. A refeição estava realmente deliciosa. A cada instante surpreendia-se mais com aqueles homens. Eram capazes de matar sem hesitar, mas eram delicados com a criança e capazes de cozinhar como mestres. Tinham poderes sobre-humanos – vira isso com seus próprios olhos – mas tinham reações e sentimentos completamente normais. As contradições em pessoa. Estava enlouquecendo.

- Acho que vou embora.

- Catarina, está tarde. Durma aqui. Amanhã você conhecerá a nossa Deusa, depois a levarei em casa e deixarei que compreenda tudo que viu e ouviu, somente então conversaremos a respeito do pequeno.

A jovem mãe pensou ainda em discutir, mas a curiosidade falou mais alto. Pediu apenas uma muda de roupa para si. Trouxera coisas para o garoto. Camus achou melhor dormir em seu templo. Tanto o cavaleiro de Escorpião quanto o de Aquário tiveram uma noite insone. Já não mais sabiam dormir separados.

-------------- X ---------------

As notícias no Santuário corriam como rastilho de pólvora. Todos já sabiam da história do filho de Milo. Mu e Shaka aproveitavam a brisa fresca da noite, conversando calmamente no jardim das árvores gêmeas.

- O que você acha?

- Que nosso amigo aparentemente está encrencado.

- Sabe Mu, temos de ser responsáveis por nossos atos. Milo demorou muito para perceber isso. Agora que ele e Camus finalmente conseguiram paz, precisam pagar pelos seus erros passados.

- Nada do que fazemos passa impune, isso eu sempre soube, mas me pergunto se essa criança não vai ser um benefício para todos nós.

- Acho que essa história está apenas começando... falando em crianças, quando vamos ter um ariano no Santuário?

- HEIN?!?!?!? Ficou maluco?

- Você acha que não sei que mais dia menos dia você terá de cumprir a sua obrigação com sua raça?

- Por que pensar nisso agora?

- E por que não pensar? Você terá de ter um filho. Ele terá de ser criado aqui no Santuário. Nós estamos juntos... É... cada vez que penso nisso acho que consigo entender um pouco o que Camus está passando.

- Shaka, um problema de cada vez e, nesse exato instante, você precisa resolver um problema meu de falta de ar...

Mu selou sua frase com um beijo cinematográfico. Uma coisa de cada vez. Detestava a mania do namorado de antecipar os problemas. Em seu tempo tudo seria resolvido. Agora estava mais interessado em rolar com Shaka naquela grama macia.

----------------- X ----------------------

Athena , como todos os demais moradores do Santuário, já estava ciente do que acontecia no templo de Escorpião. Quando Milo fora buscar Catarina, Camus alertara a Deusa a respeito da presença de uma estranha no Santuário, bem como da existência da criança que supostamente seria filho de Milo.

- Saori, você acredita nessa história de filho?

- Não sei dizer, ainda não conheci a criança, mas eu não duvido.

- Mas o Cavaleiro de Escorpião é tão sério... ele ama tanto o Cavaleiro de Aquário.

- Seiya querido, você perdeu muita coisa durante o tempo que permaneceu doente. Milo de Escorpião nem sempre foi esse homem exemplar que você conhece hoje. O amor o transformou, não só a ele, como a Camus também. O Cavaleiro de Aquário precisou aprender a sentir e a ceder.

- Como será que eles vão se virar com uma criança e uma mulher no meio.

- Não faço idéia... mas só sei que vai dar gosto de assistir da platéia.

- Saori, às vezes você me dá medo...

- Não é porque sou uma Deusa que não posso ter senso de humor... muito pelo contrário.

Antes que Seiya pudesse responder, o casal foi interrompido por um guarda avisando que o Cavaleiro de Escorpião e seus acompanhantes desejavam falar com Athena. Saori autorizou a entrada de todos.

Hector, tão logo entrou no grande salão, desvencilhou-se das mãos dos pais e partiu em uma correria desembestada em direção a Deusa. O forte cosmo da Deusa atraiu a criança como açúcar atrai formigas. Catarina estagnou confusa. Milo colocou a mão na cabeça, envergonhado, deveria ter previsto esta reação. Camus virou o rosto na tentativa inútil de esconder o sorriso de reconhecimento. Athena recebeu a pequena criança de braços abertos e teve a certeza de que o sangue de um de seus mais valorosos cavaleiros corria naquelas pequenas veias.

- Parabéns, você tem um belo filho e será um cavaleiro muito forte quando crescer. Vocês sempre serão bem vindos em meu Santuário.

Catarina apenas olhava para Athena com os olhos arregalados e a voz entalada na garganta. Estava realmente perante uma deusa.

----------- X --------------

- Chega Camus, não consigo mais treinar.

- Tudo bem, estes últimos dias têm realmente sido estranhos. Vamos para casa.

Milo e Camus caminharam silenciosamente em direção ao Templo de Escorpião que ambos elegeram como "casa".

- Pode me dizer agora o motivo desta cara macambúzia!

- Estou preocupado com o pequeno. E se aquela louca resolver sumir com ele pelo mundo?

- Milo, você quando está preocupado é hilariamente obtuso, sabia?

- Eu te amo, mas não precisa ofender por causa disso. O que tem de errado em minhas preocupações?

- Você realmente acredita que ela vai conseguir sumir com a criança no mundo sem que nós a encontremos? Você viu a reação de Hector ante a presença de Athena. Você se acha tão incapaz assim de encontrar o cosmo de seu filho?

Milo parou e pensou, finalmente levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição. Camus tinha razão. Se ele quisesse encontrar o filho, ele o faria. Já se passara uma semana e Catarina não entrara novamente em contato. Daria a mulher o tempo que ela precisasse. Imaginava que não deveria ser nada fácil descobrir tantas coisas acerca da natureza de seu próprio filho, principalmente esta criança tendo nascido de dentro de seu corpo.

- Você tem razão... eu me rendo. Está um calor tremendo. Que tal um banho de cachoeira?

Camus concordou e os dois andaram calmamente em direção há uma das muitas cachoeiras existentes. O suor e o calor do dia lavados pelas águas geladas e límpidas. Milo sentiu um arrepio na pele. Aproximou-se do namorado, afastando os longos cabelos ruivos grudados na pele e distribuiu pequenos beijos por todo o pescoço do aquariano.

- Milo... não brinque com fogo, você pode se queimar...

- Eu pensei que estava brincando com gelo...

- O gelo também queima, sabia?

Camus tomou a boca de Milo em um longo beijo. As mãos percorriam os músculos bem torneados, a pele do escorpiano arrepiando-se sob os toques. As roupas molhadas foram arrancadas sofregamente e jogadas à margem do lago formado aos pés da cachoeira. Os dois homens continuavam a se beijar, seus corpos se amando. Camus começou a preparar Milo para a invasão que se fazia necessária. Seus dígitos acariciando internamente o corpo há muito conhecido, dando o prazer que fazia esquecer a dor. Logo os dedos foram trocados pela ereção pulsante. Os gemidos cada vez mais altos se misturando com o som das águas. O êxtase arrebatador os deixou com a mente vazia, o corpo saciado. Abandonaram-se, nus e abraçados, na relva que circundava o lago apenas apreciando o belo céu grego. O resto do dia passou calmo e arrastado, mas quem se importava com isso?

------------------- X ------------------------

- Aiória eu vou te matar!!!!! O casamento do Shura é amanhã e você me quebra o nariz!?!?!?! Esqueceu que eu sou o padrinho?!?! Pode tratar de dar um jeito nisso!!!!

Milo arrancara a camisa e tentava conter o sangue que escorria abundantemente pelo nariz enquanto gritava com o leonino que o atingira com um soco certeiro durante o treinamento. O sangue quente e a fúria faziam com que não sentisse a dor do ferimento.

O leonino se segurava o máximo possível para não explodir em uma sonora gargalhada. Esse tipo de acidente acontecia naturalmente em treinamentos como os deles. Mas a fúria de Milo, preocupado com sua aparência no casamento do amigo era demasiadamente cômica.

- Deixa eu consertar a besteira que eu fiz!!!!!

Antes de Aiória conseguisse concentrar seu cosmo para cicatrizar o ferimento um grito histérico tomou toda a arena paralisando o treinamento.

- Milo!!!!!!! Você está machucado!!!!!!!

Catarina chegara com o pequeno Hector e ficara em pânico com a quantidade de sangue que sujava o rosto do cavaleiro de Escorpião.

- Era só o que me faltava... Catarina sem show, isso não é nada. É apenas um nariz quebrado.

- Ué Milo, não era você mesmo que estava fazendo um escândalo agora a pouco por causa disso? – Aiória não perdeu a oportunidade de colocar um pouco de lenha na fogueira.

- Cala a boca gatinho, a culpa disso tudo é da sua falta de atenção. Não se meta aqui, mas não pense que escapou não! Você ainda vai ter que consertar o estrago que fez no meu lindo e maravilhoso rosto.

- Bom... pelo visto está tudo bem...Eu vim aqui para deixar Hector com você por algum tempo. Fechei um contrato com uma grande empresa de modelos e estou partindo para Nova Iorque hoje. As malas dele estão na entrada deste lugar, por favor, pegue assim que puder. Até mais ver.

Catarina deu dois beijos no rosto do filho, despediu-se dele, entregou a criança à um atônito cavaleiro, virou-se e partiu.


	4. O Casamento parte 1

**Disclamer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence e essa fic não tem fins lucrativos.

**Agradecimentos:** Para todos que acompanham esta fic e especialmente a Danizoll por seu incentivo.

**Comentários da Autora:** Peço desculpas pela demora, mas estes próximos capitulos estão sendo especialmente difíceis dada a complexidade da cerimônia pagã e sua adaptação ao Santuário e aos nossos costumes cristãos. Este capítulo não foi betado, por favor perdoem possíveis erros e me avisem.

* * *

A cerimônia de casamento na Grécia pré-cristã era um assunto de foro privado, em se tratando do Santuário de Athena e seus moradores especiais essa instituição e seu cerimonial essa privacidade era ainda mais exarcebada.

Tradicionalmente não era necessário um sacerdote para celebrar o casamento, entretanto, no Santuário alguns aspectos das diversas culturas que compunham aquele microcosmo fizeram com que algumas tradições fossem alteradas. Athena pessoalmente iria abençoar o casamento de Shura e Shina. Como todos ali não possuíam família, os noivos escolheram padrinhos que representariam as suas famílias. Milo e Camus para Shura, Marin e Aiólia para Shina.

A cerimônia duraria três dias. Foi decretado feriado no Santuário. O primeiro dia seria dedicado aos Deuses. Seriam feitas as oferendas e os noivos seriam purificados com o banho ritual. No segundo dia se daria o casamento propriamente dito, com o banquete de casamento e as bênçãos de Athena e no terceiro dia os últimos banquetes e oferendas agradecendo aos Deuses por suas bênçãos.

Milo ainda estava atordoado com todos os acontecimentos, o nariz quebrado, a chegada inesperada de Héctor, os preparativos para o casamento. O dia passou corrido e ele nem mesmo se deu conta do correr das horas. Adormeceu exausto nos braços de Camus depois de uma luta campal para fazer o garoto dormir, mas os seus problemas estavam apenas começando...

------------ X ---------

O sol, majestoso astro-rei que era conduzido diariamente por Apolo pelo firmamento, anunciou a chegada de um novo e grande dia no Santuário de Athena.

- FOOOOOOOOMMEEEEEEEEEEEE, MÃAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!

Milo e Camus acordaram assustados com a potência do berro que ouviram. O que estava acontecendo, o Santuário estava sendo atacado novamente? Não sentiram nenhum cosmo alterado. O berreiro se intensificou, seguido por um choro de criança. Espera... criança!

- Hector! – os cavaleiros falaram em coro, levantando-se de maneira atabalhoada.

Milo correu para tentar calar aquela sirene infantil antes que todo o santuário cercasse sua casa enquanto Camus se preocupava com a mamadeira do garoto.

- Uma coisa podemos ter certeza, este garoto não tem problema algum de pulmão! – o francês comentou, ao entrar no quarto com o alimento em mãos.

- E podemos ter certeza de outra, se eu não aprender a cuidar dessa criança rapidamente, eu vou ter um colapso nervoso. Como aquela mulher conseguia?

- Ela é mãe e mulher, mas não se preocupe, mon ange, você aprende. – "ou eu volto para a Sibéria", o aquariano completou em pensamento.

Antes mesmo que os moradores do Templo de Escorpião tivessem tempo de fazer coisas triviais como trocar os pijamas ou beber uma simples xícara de café, a porta da residência estava sendo esmurrada por mãos furiosas.

- Não é possível! Será que todos resolveram que não temos o direito de descansar?

- Milo, hoje é o dia das oferendas aos Deuses. Todos já devem estar reunidos no templo de Athena e ainda temos que ir buscar a água na fonte sagrada. Esqueceu?

Milo deu um tapa na própria testa que refletiu no nariz quebrado o que o fez sentir uma dor aguda e soltar alguns palavrões. Camus deixou-o sozinho e dirigiu-se a porta cantando um mantra aprendido com Shaka.

- Camus, Athena me pediu que viesse apressá-los. Shura os aguarda para que possam acompanhá-lo ao templo. Shina já está no Templo de Aiória esperando a saída do cortejo do noivo. As oferendas já estão prontas.

- Seyia, obrigado por vir nos avisar. Acabamos de alimentar o menino, precisamos apenas tomar um café quente e um banho.

- Por favor, se apressem...

- Você poderia nos fazer um favor?

- Claro!

- Entre e brinque um pouco com Hector enquanto nos apressamos.

Camus afastou-se um pouco para que Seiya entrasse enquanto gritou, para que Milo trouxesse o menino, informando que ele arrumara uma babá. Parecia que o hábito de se comunicar gritando dos gregos estava atingindo até o gélido francês. O cavaleiro de Pégasus olhava aturdido para o turbilhão louro que entrava na sala com uma pequena miniatura em seus braços. Milo entregou o pequeno aos cuidados do recém-chegado e apontou para um canto da sala onde se encontrava um saco cheio de brinquedos deixados por Catarina. Sumiu, tão rápido quanto chegara, seguido por Camus.

------------------ X -------------------

Seiya olhou para o garoto sem saber exatamente o que fazer, entretanto percebeu que as fraldas do pequeno precisavam de substituição urgente.

- É, acho que você precisa de fraldas novas. Onde será que seu pai guardou as suas fraldas.

- Tá no quarto. – Hector puxou as mãos de sua nova "babá" em direção ao quarto em que fora acomodado.

Pegasus assustou-se com a quantidade de bolsas e mochilas acomodadas naquele local, parecia que ocorrera uma mudança ali. Será que o garoto moraria de vez no Santuário? Não cabia a ele questionar e sim ajudar seus amigos no que fosse possível. Levou algum tempo para encontrar o que procurava, mais ainda porque Hector falava sem parar, trocando ainda as palavras e enrolando a língua, mas queria mostrar para o novo amigo as suas coisas mais queridas.

Desde que chegara ao Santuário, Seiya era a primeira pessoa com quem Hector tinha contato além do pai e do "tio" Camus. Involuntariamente a criança o elegera como um amiguinho, tentando levá-lo para seu pequeno mundo que fora completamente perdido. Trocar as fraldas até que não foi um trabalho tão árduo, principalmente se levar em conta que o "babá" teve uma ajuda do pequeno.

Milo entrou na sala já arrumado, com o curativo do nariz tomando quase todo o rosto e encontrou o recinto vazio. Entrou em pânico, o que o pangaré alado tinha feito com seu filho? O curativo no nariz o impedia de gritar a plenos pulmões. Olhou para Camus, a preocupação refletida no olhar.

- Calma Milo, eles estão no quarto, posso sentir o cosmo dos dois.

O Escorpião se acalmou e pôde sentir o cosmo sereno do filho. Respirou fundo e foi atrás dos dois, já antevendo o caos. O susto que levou ao ver Seiya e Hector foi maior do que quando pensou que ambos haviam sumido.

Hector estava limpo e arrumado, ajudando Seiya a desfazer suas malas enquanto conversavam coisas incompreensíveis.

- Acho que encontramos alguém com a mesma idade mental de Hector para tomar conta dele, mas parece que fez um bom trabalho. Milo, pode fechar a boca. O garoto está bem e pronto. Estamos atrasados. Vamos?

Seiya ouviu o chamado de ambos e só então se deu conta da presença dos "pais" do menino. Pegou o garoto no colo e saiu do quarto.

- Desculpem invadir a casa de vocês, mas o Hector precisava ter as fraldas trocadas.

- Não tem problema, obrigado pela ajuda.

Milo permanecia calado com uma expressão enigmática. Falar se tornava complicado por conta do ferimento e pela primeira vez agradecia ao silencio no qual se encontrava. Estava tendo tempo para pensar e colocar as idéias em ordem.

------------------------- X ------------------------

- Hombres! Quieren matar-me???? Estoy a esperá-los a horas!

- Desculpe-nos Shura, tivemos uma noite atribulada. Mas não vamos nos atrasar mais.

Saga, Kanon, Aioros, Mu, Shaka, Aldebaran, Máscara da Morte, Afrodite, Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu, Ikky aguardavam o noivo e os padrinhos no salão principal do templo de Capricórnio. Todos se reuniram fazendo uma breve oração pedindo aos Deuses que toda abençoassem a cerimônia que se iniciava. Cada um carregava um cesto com as oferendas do noivo aos Deuses.

Vinho para Dioniso, uma espada para Zeus, um arco para Artémis, perfume para Afrodite, frutas para Démeter, um livro para Athena, um pergaminho com as leis do Santuário para Hera. Sobre todas as oferendas que seriam "sacrificadas" aos Deuses estavam cobertas por ramos de oliveira. Shura levava a ambrosia e os padrinhos, o mel.

Saíram em cortejo em direção ao templo. Servas correram para o templo de Leão. Avisariam a noiva que o cortejo do noivo já saíra.

Shina saiu de seu templo acompanhada dos padrinhos com suas própria oferendas aos Deuses. Não encontraria com Shura nesse momento. Suas oferendas seriam feitas em Star Hill acompanhada apenas dos padrinhos e das demais amazonas. Entregaria sua máscara a Hera e receberia o véu, que só seria retirado no dia seguinte, após as bênçãos de Athena.

A segunda parte da cerimônia e que encerraria aquele dia seria o banho com as águas da fonte sagrada. Pela primeira vez Shura viu a noiva. Ela estava deslumbrante. Ele tinha a impressão de que poderia desfalecer a qualquer momento. Os padrinhos se retiraram, e seguiram até a fonte nos arredores do Santuário. Cada um carregava uma antiga ânfora, que encheram com as águas.

Milo e Camus banharam Shina com o conteúdo de suas ânforas, dando boas vindas à noiva. Marin e Aiólia fizeram o mesmo com Shura.

A primeira parte da cerimônia terminara. Durante todo o tempo o pequeno Hector ficara sob os cuidados das servas e de Seiya. No fim da manhã o garoto já estava inquieto. Ainda teria o primeiro banquete, mas as babás improvisadas já tinham esgotado todo o arsenal de brincadeiras, uma serva entrou no templo silenciosamente e tocou o ombro do cavaleiro de gelo.

- Mestre Camus, precisamos do Sr. Milo, o menino está incontrolável.

Camus assentiu. Levantou-se pedindo licença a todos levando Milo consigo. Hector chorava chamando pela mão. O escorpião sentiu as lágrimas virem aos olhos. Nunca seria capaz de substituir aquela que sempre foi a única referência da criança. Seu filho precisava de um pai e uma mãe, ele não poderia ser os dois, ou poderia? Pegou o pequeno no colo e começou a cantar, quase em um sussuro, uma antiga canção grega que nem mesmo sabia que conhecia. Foi andando em direção ao seu templo com o garoto no colo. Precisava alimentá-lo. Não entendia nada de nutrição infantil, mas tinha a certeza dada pelo coração que seu filho precisava de algo mais que simplesmente leite.

Ainda com o garoto no colo vasculhou a geladeira e os armários da cozinha, não achando nada que considerasse adequado. Praguejou. Todos estavam no banquete, inclusive Camus. Os dois padrinhos do noivo não podiam se ausentar simultaneamente. Respirou tão fundo quanto o seu nariz permitia. Sabia que era completamente fora do protocolo, mas resolveu voltar para o banquete. Com seu filho no colo.

Silêncio. O que uma criança fazia ali? Todos estavam aturdidos. Hector resolveu o problema com um sorriso, o sorriso de Milo. Camus reconheceu aquele sorriso e seu coração gelado derreteu, assim como o coração de todos os demais. Até mesmo os noivos dedicaram sua atenção ao pequeno.

- A presença de nosso pequeno Hector em nosso banquete é uma coisa completamente fora dos padrões, entretanto ele representa a renovação de nosso Santuário e a perpetuação de nosso modo de viver e defender a humanidade. Bem aventurado seja o nosso pequeno cavaleiro. Bem aventurado sejam os noivos. Glória aos Deuses. Vida longa a humanidade. Respeito a mãe terra e ao pai mar. Futuro infinito aos céus e aos seus habitantes. Que reiniciemos o nosso banquete.

Milo soltou o ar ao ouvir as palavras da Deusa. Shina preparou um pequeno prato com frutas e legumes, entregou ao escorpiano.

- Alimente o pequeno. Ele precisa.

O clima se descontraiu. Todos confraternizaram-se durante toda a tarde como uma grande família que estava ali sendo formada. Hector e seu sorriso escorpiano conquistaram todos a sua volta. No cair da noite voltaram para o templo de escorpião exaustos.

- Eu preciso de um banho. – Camus desabotoava a camisa azul utilizada durante o banquete.

- Esse templo está uma bagunça. Não podemos viver assim, preciso arrumar o quarto do garoto.

O cavaleiro de gelo arregalou os olhos, nunca pensara em ouvir uma frase semelhante saída dos lábios do amado.

- Teremos tempo para isso ao fim das cerimônias. Vamos descansar, o dia amanhã será cheio e longo.

Como que para corroborar a frase do aquariano o pequeno bocejou ruidosamente.

- Non, non , petit. Vamos tomar um bom banho primeiro.

Camus tirou Hector dos braços de Milo e foi dirigiu-se ao banheiro. Encheu a banheira com água morna, na sua opinião um pouco quente, mas que sabia ser adequada. Entrou com o garoto, gestos suaves, luz baixa, sabonete aromático e massagem nos pequenos membros. Em poucos minutos o garoto relaxado e limpo dormia em seus braços. Saiu a banheira suavemente, os pingos de água molhando o piso, mas isso não importava. Enrolou a pequena criança em uma toalha macia e saiu do banheiro, não se importando com a própria nudez.

Milo ficou mudo com a cena, o seu amado nu carregando seu filho adormecido nos braços. Colocou uma fralda na criança, deu uma mamadeira ao pequeno adormecido, acomodou-o no berço, ligou a babá eletrônica – apesar de não ser necessária dada a potencia dos berros – desligou a luz, encostou a porta.

- Camus, agora nós dois.


	5. Casamento parte 1 e meio

**Disclamer:** Saint Seyia e seus personagens não me pertecem. Esta fic não tem fins lucrativos.

**Comentários da Autora**: Admitam! Este capítulo apareceu em tempo recorde para os meus padrões e tem o dobro de texto que os meus capítulos costumam ter. Tendo em vista este "pequeno" detalhe, relevem por gentileza possíveis erros de um capítulo que não foi betado.

Esta história começa a tomar novos rumos, outros personagens, tramas paralelas... e.. não é propaganda, peço desculpa por um capítulo longo e de transição. Estou tendo um pouco mais de trabalho do que previa com o texto como um todo. Aceito sugestões, críticas construtivas, elogios... Enfim, chega de bla-bla-bla e espero que gostem.

* * *

Suas mãos passeavam pelo corpo do amante. A cada pequeno toque memorizava a textura macia e ao mesmo tempo máscula da pele branca. Beijava boca, olhos, nariz, testa, pescoço, nuca em um frenesi incontrolável. Seu membro pulsava pedindo alívio, de sua boca gemidos escapavam sem que pudesse controlar. Levou seus dedos aos lábios rubros do companheiro, que os engoliu antevendo o prazer. Suas mãos começaram a tateá-lo enquanto ele suspirava e pedia por mais, sentiam a necessidade de ter seus corpos unidos. Posicionou-se de maneira confortável saboreando o êxtase que seria alcançado. Seu membro pronto para penetrá-lo começava lentamente a...

- PAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!

- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

Milo acordou berrando. Seus sonhos interrompidos por uma criança que requisitava a sua presença de maneira nada discreta. Levantou-se ainda nu, quase caindo da cama. Uma inconveniente ereção matutina, exponencialmente maior devido ao sonho, precisava ser aliviada de alguma forma.

Camus despertou com a quantidade de decibéis produzidos pela loura dupla de gregos, observou a figura do namorado sem esconder a gargalhada.

- Algo me diz que você precisa ir ao banheiro, deixa que eu cuido do garoto, mas depois você vai me explicar direitinho o que é isso...

- Isso apenas prova que sou homem e saudável, oras, mas se vai atender a Hector, vá logo que eu vou cuidar desse "pequeno" inconveniente.

- Se isso é pequeno algo me diz que eu não vou querer ver o grande. – ainda rindo com a expressão entre assombrada e orgulhosa de Milo, Camus vestiu apenas a calça do pijama e dirigiu-se ao quarto de Hector. O dia já amanhecera, já passara da hora de dar a mamadeira da criança.

Milo entrou no banheiro e abriu a ducha. Deixou a água gelada molhar todo o seu corpo, um arrepio de frio e desagrado percorreu sua espinha. Uma careta tomou todo o seu rosto, sendo seguida por uma quantidade pouco aconselhável de impropérios. Não estava acostumado a ter sua rotina quebrada por uma criança. Não entendia absolutamente nada de educação infantil, entretanto, apesar do pouco convívio, já sentia um amor enorme por aquele pequeno ser que era parte de si mesmo. O banho não foi longo, tivera o intuito apenas de "acordar" para o dia e fazer seu "amigo fiel" "dormir". Secou-se rapidamente e vestiu uma confortável calça de moletom. Consultou o relógio. O dia seria longo, mas ainda teriam algumas horas para viver uma "pacata" manhã familiar.

-------- X -------

Aiólia e Marin discutiam em seu leito o nome a ser dado para o filho que viria ao mundo. A jovem amazona ainda estava com apenas 4 meses de gravidez, mas já sabiam que os deuses os agraciariam com um pequeno leonino e a questão "nome" estava tomando cada vez mais o tempo do casal.

- Mas Marin... Agasias é tão bonito, significa "digno de ser admirado"!

A amazona suspirou antes de responder...

- Aiólia, amor meu, é claro que nosso filho será digno de ser admirado, mas você não acha que está exagerando? Grego, leonino, nosso filho e com um nome desses... Qual vai ser o tamanho do ego dessa criança?

- Do tamanho de sua grandeza, claro!

- Amor... que tal Ézio?

- Águia? Depois sou eu que sou egocêntrico? Claro que não! Meu filho vai ser um guerreiro.

- Quem te garante isso? E, se ele for um artista, um estilista de moda, um ator?

- Eu me atiro no cabo Sunion! Ele pode se relacionar com quem quiser, isso não me importa, mas ele será filho de guerreiros de Athena! Ele pode ser até um advogado se quiser, mas vai ter de honrar a justiça e proteger a humanidade, como toda a sua família!

- Já sei... Ário! O mais destemido!

- Mulher! Perfeito! – Aioria abraçou a esposa e rolou com ela sobre seu próprio corpo, enchendo o corpo tão amado de beijos. Marin se entregou os carinhos. Nunca em toda sua vida pensara que encontraria o amor e muito menos nos braços do "irmão do traidor". Entretanto muitas coisas aconteceram no Santuário ao longo dos anos. Athena estava salva, Hades novamente lacrado em seu reino, os cavaleiros ressurretos, Milo com um filho, eles casados e esperando o herdeiro, Shura a Shina se unindo. Tinha a nítida impressão que a felicidade estacionara sobre os defensores de Athena como que para recompensá-los por entregarem a Deusa e a humanidade suas juventudes e vidas.

------------ X ----------------

O dia ainda não tinha amanhecido. As primeiras luzes da aurora começavam a inundar o firmamento e um homem louro já estava desperto. Verificou todos os aposentos de sua residência e não encontrou nada que necessitasse de atenção imediata. Preguiça não era uma palavra que estivesse em seu dicionário, mas decidiu aproveitar os momentos de calma e a beleza do amanhecer grego em seu jardim particular.

O cheiro do orvalho inundou-lhe os sentidos. E junto a ele um característico cheiro de maçã. Sorriu. Mu chegara. Sempre que possível aproveitavam juntos esses pequenos grandiosos momentos. O sol nasceu com todo o seu esplendor e os encontrou abraçados em silêncio.

- Hoje será um grande dia.

- Shaka... tem alguma coisa errada.

- Como assim?

- Não sei. Uma sensação. Vamos para Áries.

- Tem certeza.

- Não, e este é o motivo que me faz ficar preocupado.

- Vamos.

Levantaram-se apreensivos, todavia seus semblantes, cosmos e caminhar continuavam plácidos. Não seria correto alarmar a noiva, que se encontrava hospedada no templo de Leão. Seguiram em passos normais, mas quanto mais aproximavam-se do primeiro templo, maior era a sensação de que alguma coisa anormal ocorria nos arredores do Santuário. Tudo parecia completamente normal e ao mesmo tempo a sensação incômoda de perigo aumentava.

Não foi necessário trocarem palavras. Um simples olhar foi o suficiente para concordarem que deveriam verificar nos arredores da entrada do Santuário. A confusão parecia vir de além dos portões. Ao chegarem à entrada foram alertados por soldados que não deveriam sair. Uma manifestação acontecia na praça, tiros estavam sendo disparados; a polícia tentava dispersar a multidão.

Mu e Shaka apenas observavam o desenrolar da confusão, na expectativa de algo pior acontecer, ou de inimigos de Athena aproveitarem a balbúrdia para se infiltrarem... Uma mulher corria desnorteada, parecia querer encontrar os portões do Santuário. Shaka reconheceu a cabeleira loura.

- Mu, aquela não é a mãe do pequeno Hector?

O ariano apertou os olhos tentando ligar a imagem que via à mulher que rapidamente conhecera.

- Creio que sim. O que ela estaria fazendo aqui? Será que veio pegar a criança?

- Talvez, mas não importa, agora temos de salvá-la, depois ela, Milo e Camus que se entendam.

Os dois cavaleiros correram por entre as pessoas em direção à mulher, mas antes que pudessem evitar, ela foi alvejada por um tiro, caindo nos braços do cavaleiro de virgem.

- Ela está ferida!

- Vamos levá-la, no Santuário teremos condições de tratar de seus ferimentos.

O virginiano entrou correndo com a mulher nos braços, dirigindo-se para a vila dos cavaleiros. O companheiro o seguia de perto. Agradeciam aos Deuses que o casamento de Shura e Shina tivesse desviando a atenção dos moradores do Santuário, não desejavam dar explicações a ninguém e muito menos acerca de assuntos que não eram de sua alçada.

Adentraram o pequeno hospital que os atendia. Os médicos do Santuário estavam acostumados a tratar dos mais diversos ferimentos, mas não tinham certeza se poderiam tratar de um ferimento causado por arma de fogo e mais ainda em um paciente que não possuía o cosmo desenvolvido.

Enquanto os primeiros socorros eram prestados por um aturdido médico, Shaka decidiu ir avisar Milo e Camus. Eles deveriam decidir o que deveria ser feito com Catarina.

------------- X ------------

Mal dia amanheceu e muitas coisas aconteceram no Santuário. Os noivos continuavam alheios a todos os problemas, inebriados com seus próprios sentimentos e com o momento único que atravessavam em suas vidas.

A chegada de Shaka ao templo de Escorpião e principalmente as notícias que ele trazia consigo deixaram os moradores daquele lugar em estado de choque.

- Milo, vá com Hector para o templo de Athena e comunique a ela o acontecido. O nosso primeiro compromisso hoje é o banquete. A cerimônia de bênçãos só será ao anoitecer. Vou conversar com o médico, ver se temos condições de cuidar dela aqui. Se a confusão ainda permanecer na praça não teremos como levá-la para outro hospital sem colocar a vida de todos em risco, além da própria localização do Santuário.

Milo apenas consentiu. Saiu em busca da criança que brincava com uma serva nos jardins de Escorpião e seguiu as orientações de Camus.

- Que problema, hein?

- Nem me fale Shaka. Tem horas que tenho a impressão que estamos em meio a algum filme nonsense.

- Eu vou ter que passar por isso. E estou em pânico.

- Como assim?

- Mu terá de ter um filho, um lemuriano, mais dia, menos dia.

- Ahh... Mas com vocês será diferente. A criança será planejada, a criação será discutida entre o Santuário e Lemúria e provavelmente não vai ser feita nem por Mu nem pela mãe... Enfim, a vida de vocês será organizada para o evento, não é o nosso caso. Fomos pegos de surpresa. Hector é uma criança adorável, pelo menos pra mim que amo o pai dele, visto que ele é o pai em miniatura. Mas a mãe... ainda não consegui ter uma opinião sobre ela e agora mais esta. De qualquer forma agradeço a sua atitude. Se não fosse a sua intervenção provavelmente ela estaria morta, e de maneira nenhuma desejamos isso a Catarina.

- Eu acredito nisso. Fomos treinados para dar as nossas vidas por Athena e pela humanidade. Esse sentimento está enraizado em nossos corações. Nunca seria capaz de imaginar algo diferente. Não sei o estado em que ela se encontra, mas o prognóstico não era bom quando sai do Hospital.

As palavras de Shaka pareceram proféticas a Camus. Quando chegaram ao hospital foram informados que Catarina estava em coma e nada poderia ser feito. A bala fora removida, mas teriam de esperar que o próprio organismo da moça respondesse e reagisse. Ela não poderia ser removida naquele instante, só restava aos cavaleiros esperar.

------------------- X -----------------

- Milo, não fique tão apreensivo. Confie em nossos médicos. Por enquanto não se faz necessária a intervenção dos Deuses, mas lembre-se que estamos em um Santuário. Lembre-se que você já morreu e mesmo assim foi capaz de fazer um belo filho...

As palavras de Athena eram sábias e sensatas, todavia Milo não conseguia acalmar seu coração. Hector já correra atrás de seu "amigo" preferido no Santuário e arrastava Seiya para uma partida de alguma coisa com bola que eles chamavam de futebol, mas parecia qualquer outro tipo de esporte.

Os servos corriam de um lado para o outro atarefados. Dezenas de pratos especiais eram preparados para o grande banquete em honra aos Deuses. Milo passou as mãos no cabelo tentando inutilmente esconder o nervosismo. Camus não voltava com notícias.

- Cavaleiro de Escorpião, saia imediatamente da minha frente e vá atender à mãe da criança. Seiya e eu cuidaremos dele. Agora vá antes que seu nervosismo atinja a todos que estão a sua volta!

------------------------ X ---------------------

Ikki não costumava freqüentar o Santuário, só aparecia quando sua presença era "solicitada" pela Deusa. Dessa vez foi diferente. Era casamento de Shura. Depois de tantas batalhas, acabaram todos virando amigos e nunca perderia a chance de ver um deles se "enforcar" por vontade própria. Decidiu chegar no segundo dia de festejos, em que ocorreriam as bênçãos e o dia seguinte seria dedicado a comemorações e confraternizações.

Logo ao chegar a Athenas percebeu que algo errado ocorria na cidade. Fora aconselhado a não seguir adiante, pois uma enorme manifestação contra o governo, contra o índice de desemprego e outras mazelas que atingiam as grandes cidades, tornara a cidade uma praça de guerra. Ikki apenas deu de ombros e seguiu em frente. Depois de tantas lutas sangrentas e horríveis que participara e presenciara não seria uma simples manifestação civil que o impediria de chegar onde desejava.

Alguns minutos depois, percebeu que fora demasiado otimista em suas previsões. As proporções da confusão eram grandes. Fora obrigado a desviar de soldados enfurecidos, de balas e de bombas caseiras arremessadas por manifestantes. Já próximo à entrada do Santuário, seu humor piorara um tanto, quando, por distração, se deixara ser atingido por estilhaços de uma bomba de efeito moral. Fisicamente ela não era capaz de fazer tantos estragos em seu corpo fortalecido por seu cosmo, mas de qualquer forma geraria o inconveniente de fazer com que fosse até o hospital do Santuário para um reles curativo.

--------------- X -----------------

- Dr. Kawamura, o cavaleiro de Phoenix precisa de alguns curativos, e alguns de nossos soldados externos também sofreram escoriações.

O médico olhou para a enfermeira aborrecido.

- Eu tenho uma paciente em estado grave, faça os curativos e não me incomode a não ser que realmente necessite de mim.

- Mas Dr., eu gostaria que examinasse o braço do cavaleiro. Ele diz que não é nada, mas tenho a impressão de que está fraturado.

- Por que não falou logo, sua tonta? Traga-o aqui, que faço uma chapa enquanto a paciente passa pela tomografia.

--------------------- X ------------------------

- Sua baka! Eu já disse que está tudo bem! Só faz a porcaria do curativo e me deixa ir embora.

- Sr. Ikky, por favor, o dr. Kawamura deseja apenas tirar uma radiografia. Não vai demorar nada...

O cavaleiro acompanhou uma assustada enfermeira resmungando em japonês. Ela agradeceu aos Deuses por não entender a língua pois a entonação dizia a ela que não iria gostar do conteúdo das palavras. Entraram no centro radiológico do hospital no momento que Catarina estava sendo removida para a UTI. Phoenix estancou imediatamente. Quem era a dona de tão belos cabelos dourados?

Esqueceu os ferimentos, esqueceu a enfermeira, esqueceu o médico. Seus olhos não conseguiam desgrudar da pele alva, dos cachos louros, das feições suaves. Ela estava adormecida e pálida remontando ao cavaleiro lembranças que ele preferiria deixar enterradas no passado.

- Sr. Ikky, vamos?

O cavaleiro deu um pulo, olhando entre assustado e envergonhado para o médico. Entrou silenciosamente na sala de radiografia. Foi realmente constatada uma pequena fratura sem muita importância.

Quando se retirava do hospital, Ikky esbarrou com um afobado cavaleiro de Escorpião.

- Nossa... isso aqui está movimentado hoje. Seu nariz está lindo Milo!

- Tanto quanto o seu braço, mas não vim aqui por minha causa. Com licença, estou com pressa.

- Seria por causa de uma loura estonteante que você estaria aqui?

- Você a viu? Como ela está?

- Não sei de nada. Apenas vi uma loura linda na maca quando ia para a sala de RX.

- Espero que nada aconteça a Catarina. Até logo.

Catarina... belo nome... combina com a dona. Phoenix seguiu ainda intrigado com toda aquela situação. Precisava encontrar logo os amigos e saber das últimas novidades. Talvez essa fosse a hora de rever sua opção de manter-se afastado do Santuário.

------------------------ X ----------------------

Aioros estava no templo de Capricórnio fazendo companhia a um noivo completamente neurótico.

- Madrecita... onde estão aqueles maleditos dos meus padrinhos?! Será que a Shina vai aprovar esta roupa? Ela me pediu para vestir algo típico, mas estou me sentindo um pavão com esta roupa cheia de detalhes.

- Por todos os Deuses, homem! Acalme-se! Seus padrinhos chegarão, mas não se esqueça que Milo está cuidando do filho. Eles só virão no horário de início do banquete, por isso me pediram para te fazer companhia, mas já estou começando a ficar arrependido, acho que vou pedir para ser babá do Hector e não sua!

Shura arregalou os olhos com o estouro do amigo. Aioros era tido como um dos cavaleiros mais calmos de todo o Santuário. Ele realmente deveria estar exagerando um pouco.

- Você tem razão amigo. Estou exagerando. Ontem correu tudo maravilhosamente bem, não tem porque a noiva desistir agora.

- Claro que não. Agora vamos acabar de nos arrumar. Daqui a pouco o cortejo deverá sair em direção ao templo para que comecemos o banquete.

Shura voltou para o quarto com o intuito de dar os últimos retoques na vestimenta. Um soldado chegou ao templo de Capricórnio. Sua intenção era deixa o espanhol ciente dos últimos acontecimentos, mas foi interceptado por um furioso cavaleiro de Sagitário.

- Seu imbecil! De que adianta deixar o Cavaleiro de Capricórnio mais nervoso do que já está com problemas de menor gravidade? Se vocês não são capazes de lidar com um assunto trivial desse, são completamente inúteis! Além de Catarina, existem outros feridos.

- Alguns soldados externos e o Cavaleiro de Phoenix, mas este já foi liberado do Hospital.

- Então suma daqui e deixe que eu fale alguma coisa a Shura se achar necessário.

O soldado saiu correndo do Templo. Lembrava-se das antigas histórias dos mensageiros. Se a mensagem não agradasse ao destinatário, o mensageiro era sacrificado. O medo ainda maior fez com que o coitado quase atingisse a velocidade da luz. Aioros permaneceu mais algum tempo na porta da residência tentando controlar o ataque de risos.

------------------------- X --------------------

- Milo, pode ficar tranqüilo, o estado da paciente é grave sim, mas ela não corre mais risco de morte. Agora nos resta esperar que ela acorde.

- Não há realmente mais nada que possamos fazer, dr. ?

- Absolutamente nada. O organismo dela deve reagir de maneira natural. Ela está sendo cuidada e mantida em coma induzido. Não posso afirmar porém que não existirão seqüelas.

- Como assim.

- Além do ferimento a bala ela levou uma pancada na cabeça, não sabemos bem em que situação, mas o fato é que gerou uma concussão e não temos como saber se alguma parte do cérebro foi atingida, até que ela acorde.

- Entendo. Pelo que o senhor está me falando, então, de nada adianta a nossa presença aqui.

- Exatamente. Voltem aos seus afazeres normais. Qualquer alteração, por menor que seja, no quadro, eu mando avisar imediatamente.

- Obrigado.

Milo e Camus se retiraram do hospital preocupados, mas nada mais poderia ser feito pela mãe de Hector e ainda tinham um dia inteiro de comemorações para suportar. Pegaram a criança no Templo de Athena e retornaram à escorpião. Para o banquete usariam trajes típicos da antiga Grécia. O smoking comprado estava separado para a cerimônia noturna, onde aconteceria o casamento propriamente dito.

O francês sentia-se estranho , "enrolado" em metros e metros de linho branco, mas tinha de admitir que o resultado era plasticamente belo. Todos foram convidados a vestir-se com típicas togas gregas. A que ele usava, era branca com detalhes azuis, a de Milo, branca com detalhes em vermelhos. Olhou para o namorado orgulhoso. Ele realmente parecia um Deus Grego. Hector usava uma pequena toga que as servas fizeram para ele. Juntos, era impossível negar que eram pai e filho. O escorpião segurava a mão da criança, orgulhoso e a seu lado direito Camus o acompanhava. Era uma família no mínimo diferente, mas ninguém poderia dizer que não eram uma família, e mais ainda, que não eram uma bela família.


	6. Casamento parte 2

**Disclamer**: Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem, direitos reservados. A música incidental é Always do grupo Atlantic Starr.

**Comentários da Autora:** Este é um capítulo mais curto, mas não menos importante. Agradecimentos especiais a **Áries Sin** pela betagem relâmpago.

* * *

O banquete do segundo dia da cerimônia de casamento não era longo como o primeiro e como seria o último. A refeição fora servida em um ambiente austero e cerimonioso. Cada um dos noivos ocupava uma das cabeceiras da longa mesa, com os respectivos padrinhos à sua direita e a Deusa ao centro. Até mesmo Hector manteve-se quieto e calado, respeitando instintivamente a formalidade do momento. A cada prato servido os noivos reafirmavam os votos de respeito a si, ao compromisso e aos Deuses. Ao final de banquete, Aiória e Marin entregaram a noiva à Milo e Camus, que, enquanto "família" do noivo, deram as boas vindas e a acolheram no seio da nova "família".

A tarde ainda se iniciava quando cada um dos convivas retornou às suas moradas. Hector dormia plácido no colo de Milo. Camus não via a hora de se livrar da incômoda toga, mas ao lembrar do smoking que usaria à noite, exprimiu uma careta.

- Comeu alguma coisa estragada, Camus?

- Não. Estou me lembrando de nossas roupas noturnas.

- Não sei o que o incomoda? É uma fantasia de pingüim, bastante adequada a você, não acha?

Camus endereçou o seu melhor olhar gelado a Milo e dispensou responder. O grego entrou no templo ainda com um sorriso maroto, era tão fácil aborrecer o francês, que se perguntava se ele não se fazia irritado apenas para diverti-lo. Aproveitou que o filho ainda estava adormecido e tirou a pequena toga, trocou a fralda. Estava quente, optou por não vesti-lo, ele próprio colocou apenas uma bermuda leve.

O templo de Escorpião era um dos maiores dentre os 12 templos dos guardiões de ouro. A parte privada, usada como moradia por seu guardião contava com uma pequena sala, uma cozinha, um banheiro e uma biblioteca no piso inferior e duas suítes no piso superior, uma delas convertida de quarto de hóspedes para quarto do pequeno.

Camus estava sentado no piso da biblioteca montando um quebra-cabeças, passatempo que ele e Milo se dedicavam em momentos ociosos. Milo lia um livro com Hector adormecido em seu colo. O ruivo parou por um instante com uma peça em mãos e observou a cena tão caseira. Poucos dias se passaram desde a descoberta da existência da criança e menos dias ainda desde que ela fora deixada aos cuidados dos dois e parecia que ela sempre estivera ali. Hector despertou calmamente, o que provocou um arquear de sobrancelhas no aquariano, escalou o pai e deu um estalado beijo em seu rosto. Milo retribuiu o beijo fazendo cócegas na criança que ria gostosamente.

Hector desceu do colo do pai, sua atenção despertada pela grande figura incompleta que Camus montava. Sentou-se ao lado do aquariano e pegou uma pequena peça. Olhou para a figura e para a peça que tinha em suas mãos. Milo abandonou o livro e ficou apenas observando o que o filho faria. Após alguns instantes de análise, o garoto descartou a peça e pegou outra, encaixando-a exatamente no local. Milo e Camus trocaram um olhar espantado. Aquele era um quebra-cabeças de cinco mil peças, muitos adultos não conseguiam montá-lo quiçá uma criança de apenas dois anos.

- Parabéns, vai ajudar-me a montar, petit?

- É bonito papai Camus.

Era a primeira vez que o garoto chamava Camus de pai também, o ruivo ficou confuso. A lógica era correta, mas ele não era "pai", talvez "tio" fosse mais adequado. Abriu a boca para corrigi-lo mas calou-se ante o olhar de Milo. Precisavam conversar sobre o assunto.

Os três continuaram a montar o quebra-cabeças até que Hector se mostrou entediado. O sol já começava a baixar um pouco no horizonte e a temperatura já estava mais amena.

- Que tal jogarmos um pouco de bola na arena?

A sugestão de Camus foi prontamente aceita pelos dois escorpianos. Seria bom gastar energia para dar um pouco de paz às servas durante a cerimônia noturna.

------------------ X ------------------

- Marin, será que ele vai me achar bonita?

- Mulher, você é linda, quer parar de ter ataque de insegurança nessa altura dos acontecimentos? Vocês já estão casados, sabia?

Shina andava de um lado para o outro retocando o vestido branco que usaria na cerimônia noturna, verificando o véu, limpando os sapatos e tirando a paciência do pobre casal de padrinhos.

- Amazona de Cobra, se continuar dessa maneira, Atena vai ter que trocar a sua constelação para Amazona de Rato! Quanta covardia! Se acalme!

Aiória segurou a amazona pelo ombro e fez com que ela se sentasse.

- Vamos, respire... eu já passei por isso e sei o quanto essa cerimônia longa estressa e dá medo, mas aproveite, é um momento único na vida e só depois eu percebi que a função de tantos dias de cerimônias e festejos é para que os noivos tenham tempo para se habituar a mudança pela qual passarão, mais ainda no seu caso, que deixará a Vila das Amazonas para vir morar aqui. Não desperdice seu tempo com inseguranças sem sentindo. Vá tomar um relaxante banho. Vou pedir que preparem a banheira do templo para você.

Shina assentiu silenciosamente absorvendo as palavras do Cavaleiro de Leão. Ele era um grande homem e um grande amigo. Despiu-se calmamente e aproveitou a relaxante água aromatizada.

------------------ X -----------------

Mu acariciava de forma lânguida a pele marmórea do amante. Podia sentir no toque suave a preocupação que tomava conta do virginiano. Desde a chegada de Héctor ele não conseguia pensar em outra coisa além de que um dia ele talvez estivesse no lugar de Camus. Sabia que as preocupações não eram vãs, mas não era de sua natureza se preocupar com problemas que ainda não tinham acontecido

- Shaka, cada coisa à seu tempo. Existem outros lemurianos além de mim. Não somos muitos, mas eu posso me abster de ter filhos.

- Não, você não pode. Você é único e especial. Talvez não entendam a minha preocupação. Não é o fato de você ter um filho e sim o fato de que nós não sabemos quem o irá criar.

- Você gostaria de criar o meu filho?!

- Quem melhor do que o pai e seu companheiro?

Mu riu. Agora as coisas começavam a fazer sentido. Shaka era um homem que necessitava ter o controle. Ele nunca aceitaria que a criança destinada a ser o próximo lemuriano a vestir a armadura de Áries não tivesse sob a tutela do ariano e dele próprio. A Shion só fora permitido treinar Mu, por este ignorar a sua paternidade. Mas Shaka estava a ver que era possível dar amor à criança e ainda assim criá-la no Santuário. Educar o filho e treinar o cavaleiro. Não era preciso ser um oráculo para perceber quem seria o próximo cavaleiro a ocupar a casa de Escorpião.

- Fique tranqüilo, os tempos mudaram. Pediremos a Atena que a criança seja criada conosco. Quantas regras tolas já não caíram por terra?

Shaka sorriu, rolando o corpo e deitando-se sobre o ariano. Encostou sua testa sobre a do amante e murmurou.

- Você tem razão. Ainda tenho muito a aprender com a sua serenidade.

-------------------- X -------------------

A noite chegou. No céu a lua brilhava límpida. As constelações pareciam saudar a cerimônia que logo se iniciaria. Em cada morada homens e mulheres vestiam os trajes especialmente selecionados para aquele momento.

Em Escorpião, Hector brincava calmamente com cubos de armar enquanto os "pais" se arrumavam. Milo preferiu domar os cachos loiros em uma trança frouxa enquanto Camus deixou seus longos fios ruivos soltos. Não usavam qualquer tipo de adereço além de um minúsculo brinco com o símbolo dos signos feito por Mu.

O grego esquentou uma sopa leve preparada especialmente para o jantar do filho.

- Hector, vamos jantar? – pegou o pequeno no colo e o acomodou na cadeira da mesa da cozinha.

A princípio a criança rejeitou a comida, mas Milo entremeou colheradas com brincadeiras divertidas. A serva que cuidaria do pequeno escorpiano observava embevecida a maneira amorosa como o cavaleiro tratava seu filho. Quando recebera a tarefa ficara receosa. Já ouvira dizer que o menino era tão hiperativo quanto o pai, mas ao chegar ao templo, percebeu que não teria trabalho algum. Finda a refeição Hector estava praticamente adormecido.

- Mestre Milo, siga tranqüilo para o casamento. Deixe que eu trocarei as fraldas e o colocarei no berço.

- Por favor, leia uma história para ele que logo se porá aos braços de Morpheus.

- Não se preocupe. Tenho muitos filhos, sei como são as crianças.

Milo e Camus saíram juntos para o templo de Atena, onde seria realizada a cerimônia.

- Será que ele vai ficar bem? E se acordar e não nos encontrar? Cassandra é uma estranha para ele.

- Relaxe, Mon Ange, o tanto que ele correu hoje derrubaria até um aprendiz com mais do dobro da idade dele. Creia-me, o petit só acordará amanhã.

- Que os Deuses o ouçam.

- Quem te viu, quem te vê...

----------------- X --------------

Shura estava espetacular em seu traje de "noivo". Aguardava ansiosamente próximo ao altar. O Templo de Atena fora preparado para a cerimônia como um templo cristão, respeitando as tradições culturais dos noivos.

A noiva entrou no templo acompanhada por Aiória. O véu escondia sua face e as lágrimas de felicidade. O noivo parecia hipnotizado quando a teve entregue pelo cavaleiro de Leão. Atena pousou suas mãos sobre as mãos de ambos.

- Que os Deuses de todo o firmamento abençoem este casal. Durante esta cerimônia o casal têm afirmado o desejo de partilhar a vida, comprometendo-se um com o outro, perante si, perante seus amigos e familiares e perante os Deuses. Que vocês sejam capazes de cumprir suas palavras com honra e respeito, mas acima de tudo com amor. Ao ser humano foram dedicadas muitas dádivas: a vida, a inteligência mas principalmente a capacidade de amar. Muitas vezes vemos com pesar o amor ser negligenciado pelo ódio, pela amargura, pelo medo, pela cobiça, entretanto a cada humano que descobre e reafirma a grandiosidade do amor temos a certeza de que a luta pela humanidade não é vã. Lutem e encontrem a felicidade juntos, honrando os votos feitos perante os Deuses.

Athena uniu a mão do casal e afastou-se. Shura levantou o véu de sua noiva e pela primeira vez desde que começara a cerimônia, encontrou o olhar da amada. Deslizou suavemente a mão pelo rosto delicado. Seus lábios se uniram brevemente sob os aplausos de todos os convivas. Caminharam de mãos dadas, precedendo o cortejo em direção ao salão onde se daria a festa. Músicos profissionais aguardavam para dar início a noite. Milo se dirigiu ao palco e tomou o microfone.

- Em nome de todos aqui presentes e de todos os que apesar de ausentes estimam o casal, desejo inúmeras felicidades a ambos. Espero que desfrutem de sua primeira dança enquanto enforcados. A música foi escolhida pelo noivo para sua amada...

Entregou o microfone ao cantor e reuniu-se a Camus enquanto os primeiros acordes puderam ser ouvidos.

_Girl you are to me, all that a woman should be and I dedicate my life to you always.  
A love like yours is rare, it must have been sent from up above.  
And I know you'll stay this way, for always._

_And we both know, that our love will grow and forever it will be, you and me._

_Ooh you're like the sun, chasing all of the rain away.  
When you come around you bring brighter days.  
You're the perfect one, for me and you forever will be.  
And I will love you so, for always._

_  
Come with me my sweet, let's go make a family.  
They will bring us joy, for always.  
Ooh boy I love you so, I can't find enough ways  
To let you know, but you can be sure I'm yours for always._


End file.
